Worlds Apart
by Itzli
Summary: War, war never changes
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Star POV  
I was supposed to take over the kingdom when I turned 18 I'm 20 now reason why I'm still a princess is cause I still haven't found my king. My mom has tried setting me up with potential subjects, but I could never bring myself to loving those tools.

Much to my moms dismay she understood and didn't say anything knowing how it felt she didn't want me to end up in a loveless marriage that would eventually lead to an unwanted conflict inside the kingdom. Hekapoo lost control of her power and large portals to different dimensions have opened up all across Mewni. A lot of strange things came through the portal one day a rectangular device fell from the sky hitting my head. "OUCH!" I yelped, I looked to the my side and saw the small device it was black and the screen was void of color as well. I picked it up it felt warm in my hands I looked at it and studied it wondering what it was.

It had a few buttons I pressed the long one but all was heard was a small click but nothing happened. "Hm what kind of magic can be used with this?" I pressed the other end of the long button and again nothing "Hm maybe the last one should do something." I pressed the small button on the opposite side and the screen turn on. Scared I dropped it accidently, looking at the screen I saw a young man with longish hair wearing a white uniform of some sort with a black belt standing behind a bunch of young kids with the most dreamy smile I have ever seen. His body looked like it was sculpted by Mewman artist muscles so toned and his skin was bronzed as if kissed by the sun itself.

My fantasy was cut by the screen going black showing a green button and a red one. I pressed the green one and was greeted with a strange voice I never heard of before. It was a female she sounded happy, "Hey loser, you ready to admit that taquitos are better." she said in a playful manner. "Uh hello? Who is this?" I asked genuinely confused. "Wait who are you and why do you have Marcos phone?" She asked in a rather harsh tone of voice, "Oh that's his name? I like it its settled he will my king thank you."

I felt my heart race at the thought of him and his foreign name, I heard a click looking at the screen it showed his picture of him again and I didn't hear the other girl on the other side. Must have stopped working I thought, his name is so easy to say yet its so alien and unique. I smiled and walked into my castle humming happily and practicing how to say his name over and over and each time it tickled my tongue saying it.

Mister Marco Butterfly sounds nice, I rolled in my bed I don't know what came over me I never felt so giddy and girly over a man like this before. Just something about me screamed his a warrior and his the one for me. My heart and mind agreed which is something that never happens if they agree it must be true. Now the only question remains when will he come to me, or when can I go to him?

Marco POV

Well my life has been going down hill fast I lost my job as a karate instructor, my car, my girlfriend Jackie, and worst of all my best friend Janna we had a falling out about which is better taquitos or burritos. What was supposed to be a childish argument turned to serious I lost my phone and i couldent answer her calls making her mad and cutting ties with me. Janna was my only means of support outside the house, I actually felt something for her to. She was wild, free, and spoke without a care in the world. She was amazing did what she want when she wanted how she wanted to. Now she's gone all cause of stupid argument.

I was walking down the street one day and I ran into a stranger, he asked me what I wanted to be. "I don't know, I never gave it much thought. Who are you anyway?" I asked confused why he would ask such a personal question. "How would you like to be an Airborne Ranger? I work for the United States Army I can change your life as you know it for the better and all I need is your signature." He said with an evil smile.

"Uh. I don't know if military is for me. I'm still trying to get my together here." I answered nervously "Your the safe kid in high school weren't you?" He snickered, "I'm not the fucking safe kid!" I yelled, "You want me to join fine take me and show me where to sign!" "You'll be doing great things for your country kid." He laughed. Crap I just got played

3 months of basic training, 5 weeks of artillery training, 2 months of Ranger school, and 3 weeks of Airborne school. I finally became what the recruiter said I could be. Jump school was scary cause of my fear of heights but I came out stronger for it. My commander saw much potential in me and sent me to BLC (Basic Leadership Course) giving me the points needed to become the youngest NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer) the Army has seen in a very long time. Laughing with my Section about how much we suck, and what we wanted to do when we got out of this hell hole we call the Army.

At first I hated the fact my own stupid mouth got me into this crap hole yet as the days passed I soon began to love this place. Forgetting about all my problems back home looking for love in all the wrong places. "Sargent Diaz." I felt a hand on my shoulder turning around I saw my BC (Battery Commander).

"What is it sir?" "A word please sergeant." "Of course sir." I looked at my crew and gave them a nod seeing them return it I excused myself from the conversation and walked with him, he looked stern and focused, "Look here sergeant I'm gonna get to the point I was told to pick the best section to send to explore. Word from up top says that we have strange reading from about the world and we have a hole to some strange location we had some pathfinders go out and explore we have limited intel on this place and no way to send help the only way back is through these portals. We have no intel no idea what your up against or what your getting into. If you don't want to do it I understand, but I'm picking you cause your section has the highest kill count and you work as well if not better than an infantry unit. So I'm going to ask you once and once only can you do it?" His face remaining stern and unwavering.

"Sir with all due respect. You know how to fucking pump me up." I smiled, "me and my boys are more than ready to kick some ass regardless of the situation you know we will come out on top and if we don't you can guarantee we are going down with a fight kicking and screaming if we have to."

He smiled, "Your section has 1 week to get ready bring anything and everything that you will need. Good luck young man." "Make me proud boy." smiling he walked off. Returning to my boys, I told them the news I was honestly expecting some worry from them yet all they all yelled in excitement and glee. Little did we know the death trap waiting for us on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Marco POV_

Date: 07/03/17

 _My name is Marco Osbaldo Diaz SGT in the United States Army I'm writing this in case any thing happens to me or my crew, its day 5 of prep 2 more days till we head off to this unknown land. I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty nervous but my boys seems to be excited so I gotta put on my best poker face for these fucks. I've been in this hell hole since I was 18 I'm 21 now and I just barley reenlisted cause I became a section chief of the best section that I've ever been apart of._

 _My section has 6 men not including myself, CPL A our number 1 man the one who pulls the lanyard and is the strongest of us he was 20 years old with nothing to lose and everything to gain after he lost it all._

 _Sargent M his our gunner his job is to charge the fuses and prep the primer to shoot the rounds he was 26 a little on the older side but smart as a whip, PFC F driver his job is pretty self explanatory age 20 wild and needs to learn to follow orders._

 _PVT L is our backup driver and is the round prep his job is to fuse the rounds for detonation age 18 the runt of the little weak body and weak spirit but over all a great man. SPC D who is our recon guy his job is to look through a scope and find our targets he was 24 an overall great soldier followed orders to the letter and was always willing to help anyone in need._

 _Lastly is SPC G his our overage his trained in every job not as good but he cant get the job done in case someone goes down he was another young one but was strong and extremely well knowledgeable in practically everything._

 _Me I'm a section chief my job is to confirm targets, watch the rounds land and track coordinates as they come in, and call on which missions we are going to fire. My job is simple yet the most important and now its useless cause we don't have the support from the Fire Direction Control so we are going to be shooting blind even with a recon on our team FDC controls what rounds we fire off and how many we can shot. This is going to be a hard time for all of us since we got so used to our SOP and now going into uncharted lands._

* * *

I closed the small journal walking towards my guys CPL A walked up he would always said his reason for joining the army was cause he didn't want our president to deport him since he was Mexican, I laughed cause I was Mexican as well, I told him I was tricked into joining cause my recruiter hit a nerve with me. "Ay chief L wants to know how many boxes of rounds you wanna load up in the hummvees?"

"About 8 or 9 in case shit its the thing you call your face." I snickered, he make a clicking noise with his tongue indicating he was slightly annoyed and offended seeing as his been the only one in the section with no girlfriend of wife. "Sure thing asshole, ay L he said your a piece of shit and that he wants 9 boxes."

"Chief that's not nice I know I'm a piece of shit but I didn't think you would say that." L said in a fake hurt voice. "Can we hurry this up I wanna go home and make love to my wife a few more times before we head out to this no mans land shit." complained D, a lot of the men had lives outside of these job but that's the part a lot of civilians forget we are people who want to live as much as the next person, except A. He always wanted to die ever since Iraq, after the lose of his cousin to sniper ambush while on a foot patrol.

He then found out that his cousin was nailing his wife, to make it worse his 2 kids where actually his cousins. He filed for divorce the next day she begged for his forgiveness and to "think of the children" but he just stayed quite and never talked to her or the kids who he raised from birth. Ever since then his been improving his skills in hand to hand, his simple sharpshooter badge changed to expert, his PT score has improved by 50 points in each event nearly getting a solid 300 each month.

His eyes once so full of happiness and joy where nothing more than dark brown pools empty and void of life making all of us worry for him. The only way we can show we care for him is the only way we know how. Cracking jokes about him and hoping his has a witty retort to it. Yet still nothing, his broken and I feel I failed as a leader that I couldn't help my old friend out. We where together from the start of our military journeys he stood by me helped me out when I needed it most and I cant even do the same. My guys have been trying to encourage me to keep trying that I will eventually get through to him.

 _Ship Date  
_

The day finally came where we all said our goodbyes to our friends and families my mom and dad never looked so proud of me wishing me safe travels. My father hugging me and telling me over and over how proud he is of me. My mother was crying her eyes out more than normal knowing how she wont know when I will come back. Holding back my tears I smiled and told them I will be back as soon as possible and we will feast on all the best Mexican cuisine California had to offer. I headed to our convoy waiting to escort us to the isolate location. I turned back looking at my parents again and giving them a small smile as I waved goodbye to them again.

The drive was quite and long, none of us had anything to say we just sat there holding our m4's in silence as we rocked back and forth bouncing up and down as we hit rocks. Finally we made it to a large steel building in the middle of nowhere the driver go out and walked to another Humvee and drove back leaving us at the building. "F and L stay here and guard the vehicles rest of us on me lets get this briefing and be done with this the sooner the better." I ordered everyone nodded in agreement as we walked in leaving the two behind.

Walking into the building we where greeted with a large empty room with a single man lizard thing in the middle. He was tall green with a long tail and black hair that was gelled back in a suit D raised his weapon ready to shot. I raised my fist indicating for him to hold. "Ah you must be the group allow me to introduce myself my name is Toffee I'm working for your government as an informant and guide so to say." He explained, "We didn't get any info about you. Plus your not the contact we where told to meet up with so start talking or else my buddy here will light your ass up faster than you can piss yourself." I scolded.

"As you wish I came into this world not to long ago and your so called contact was never here. This man wearing a rather dazzling uniform approached me and asked if I was from the other side. I told him my story and he asked me if I could help out a group out in the other side. I agreed on the condition that I can live and study this area as well. So please come through and I'll gladly escort you through my world." He had an evil smile that we all felt, but we couldn't deny our only way to navigate safely through this uncharted land. I grabbed my radio and signaled them to come in and to bring the vehicles as well.

The large metal door opened and came two Humvees one had a M777 howitzer being pulled behind it. I can see the smile on that Toffee guy grow bigger and bigger as he was getting a bit to excited for my comfort. I opened up one of the doors and signaled him to get in. He walked in with his hands behind his back. "L take care of him if he tries anything you have my permission to cap him. Understand?" I asked, "Roger chief wont let you down." My god that was the worst call I could have made.

* * *

 _ **So this was little personal considering that my ex did all those fucked up things to me but I gotta continue moving forward never stop moving forward even if the pain sucks prize is always in front of you not by your feet or behind you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Marco POV

"Lock and load faggots, we got a lot of unknown ground to cover so be ready for anything that comes our way." I ordered. "Roger." my guys said in unison heading my warning. Toffee was sitting quietly in the front seat next to L making him rather uncomfortable in the back was D and F , in the other Humvee was me, A and G with the gun in tow. We passed through the portal slowly expecting the worse, guiding L through the portal he was cowardly so I have to give him comfort until he passed, and when he did we lost radio contact.

"Fuck, his probably freaking out or pissed himself maybe both." teased A, "Now, now we cant doubt him yet after all its only been a minute he probably only pissed himself again." replied G with a smirk looking at A who had a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

"Glad to see that nasty smile of yours again A never thought I'd see it again." I smiled as we neared the portal, "Well the thought of dying made me happy seeing the circumstances we are in." He said looking out the window with a small smile plastered on his face.

"We aint dying fuck face not until we get that hoe of an ex wife of yours." G answered smacking his arm, A chuckled, "Yeah your right we need to get her back. After all pay back is a bitch." "We're coming up on it guys look alert, look alive fellas." I warned. I felt nervous my palms began to sweat through my tan gloves I felt a hand on my shoulder. "We got this chief." A assured me, I toke a deep breath and drove through the green portal.

 _Star POV_

"STAR!" yelled my mother, "STOP LOOKING AT THE DEVICE AND COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" "COMING MOM!" I answered its been a few months since the device fell on my head and everyday I look at it and still get butterflies in my stomach. Maybe he will fall through on of the portals and into the castle I thought happily. My mom knows about it since she walked in on me ogling the crap out of the photo she actually thought of him as a perfect fit since he does possess the looks of royalty and has the warrior build. She actually was kind of jealous seeing how charming he was.

I ran down stairs to the dining hall where servants where laying down delicious smelling food and then came the my personal favorite the corn! Ugh it smelled so good I grabbed one as the servant passed by as I was getting ready to take a bite, "Ahem Star." My mom warned, I put the corn back on the plate and let out a big "innocent" smile and walked over to my seat at the table. One of the servants passed me an ear of corn under the table he was always nice to me, treated me like I wasn't royalty, like an actual person it felt nice feeling normal inside a castle.

I gave him a small smile and purposely dropped my fork as I devoured the ear of corn as fast as I could while making minimal noise as possible he let out a small chuckle as I noticed his eyes locked onto me. "heh heh." I laughed nervously honestly he was a nice guy just not what I was looking for plus my mom would freak if she even thought I had some feelings for a servant. He had dark hair with a small frame body, green eyes that looked like the grass outside, and a clean shave. He leaned in nearing closer and closer to my face his lips almost to mine until I shoved the ear of corn in his mouth and grabbed my fork and sat back into my chair.

"I'm not hungry anymore I'll be in my room have a great dinner, bye!" I ran off before anyone can say anything. I locked my room and pulled out the device looking at that gorgeous smile a small tear came to my eye, "Will I ever see him? I don't wanna be alone anymore." I cried to myself. I longed for someone to be by my side yet nobody could fill the hole in my heart like this man Marco could. I didn't know a thing about him yet he filled my heart will joy and emotion.

Yet I feel so empty waiting for a man who dosent even know I exist maybe the female who answered was his lover in his world. Maybe I feel in love with a lost cause, I sat in bed crying my eyes out at the negative thoughts running through my head I knew for the most part most of what I thought was true. Making the tears fall faster and faster with each passing thought until I heard a knock on the door. Quickly I wiped my tears and tried to look somewhat normal I looked in the mirror and knew I looked like crap.

Still I walked up and answered the door it was the servant. He was rubbing his arm looking away, "Princess I'm sorry I didn't mean to spoil your dinner with your family, I shouldn't have done that in the first place I know you show no interest in serval men like myself I do humbly apologize." He finally looked me in the eyes waiting for my answer. "Don't let it happen again." Closing the door on his face and walking back to my bed. My stomach growled loudly as I groaned at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Princess Star I will leave you a plate of food here if you so desire to eat soon." He said behind the door, I heard the sound of the plate hitting the floor softy and foot steps slowly fading away. I opened the door and saw the massive plate of food I picked it up and smiled at the thought of his kindness and the small note that "I'm sorry" with a small sad face next to it.

Maybe I wont see Marco, but maybe I found someone who can come as a close second. Ah who am I kidding his pathetic no way him and dad will ever get along I need a man not a feminine boy. I sighed and ate looking at the device, "Oh Marco when will you come?" I asked with a mouthful of food. I hope soon cause this is feeling weird living in the same place as that guy. I toke my wand and summoned a telescope to look at the townsfolk or even at the daily lives of the monsters.

Just then I dropped to my knees, I got up but they felt like jelly I got back up to my feet and looked through the scope again. Its him, Marco. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _Marco POV_

We came out of the strange portal and saw a swampy landscape and dense trees and strange calls from animals we never heard of before. We arrived to this strange land yet immediately I felt like I was watched I saw a castle in the distance, getting out of the Humvee I walked up to the Toffee seeing him staring daggers at the castle. "I'm assuming that big ol castle there is our target?" I asked him

"YES!" he yelled regaining his bearing and fixing his hair and adjusting his tie, "They have been oppressing us and killing us off for sport. They starve us while they feast on the food we grow. They used us as slaves at one point to build their castle their walls their everything."

"Sounds like they are tyrants who need to be taken down ASAP." Joined F, "Indeed their rein needs to come to an end." Toffee said looking towards the castle with a smirk on his face. "Lets make a plan and get the hell out of here as fast as we came here." G stated as he slightly shivered, "this place gives me the creeps and I want out." "Agreed we gotta hit hard and fast to prevent any more conflict we aren't getting any help from back home besides this should be easy its a castle after." I scoffed, "They have powerful magic and shouldn't be taken lightly" Toffee interrupted

"So what they make a rabbit jump out a fucking hat big whoop." L mocked, "We got Anarchy here she will blow up anything she aims at with ease." This just made Toffee smile more, it creeped the hell out of me when he did that. Something told me to kill this thing, but we got orders to keep him as a guide and help him anyway possible an order is an order after all no matter how much I want to go against it I will do as I'm told.

"Toffee do you have a map of this place or any kind of layout you can draw for us so we can get a better understanding of the land?" I asked breaking his little trance "No need I will guide you through this place." I knew something was wrong and I didn't wanna go through with it.

"Lets off jents" Toffee got in the passenger seat. "L your flying with him the rest of us will be behind you two alright?" I advised, "Roger that chief." He answered. I grabbed a pair binoculars and looked at the castle zooming in I saw something that made me rethink the whole situation entirely. She was looking at me her face red with a big goofy smile she waved at me excited as if she has been waiting for me this whole time.

I waved back and smiled, I looked back to catch her just as she fainted I laughed as I got in the vehicle with a goofy grin of my own. Fuck she's beautiful I looked at the castle again thinking should I really go through with this, of course you do Diaz I'll always place the mission first, I will never accept defeat, I will never quit, I will never leave a fallen comrade. I will live by the warrior ethos, or so I wanted to believe that I always will.

As we where driving I noticed the fact L hasn't called us, the radio was silent, "L come in you read me?"

"L?"

The Humvee swerved off the road

"L!" We all yelled in unison.

 _Star POV_

"OMG HIS HERE!" I yelled as I jumped all over the room. "His here... his here..." I slowly cried as happiness flooded through me unknowing the servant was there with the door open. He looked hurt at the sight of me in tears, "Princess whats wrong?" He asked hugging me, "Nothing, nothing is wrong nothing could be any better the love of my life has came." I smiled closing my eyes in pure bliss, he smiled thinking I was talking about him. "I've always been here princess." I broke away from the hug, "Not you." I answered coldly, "His name is Marco, he is the one for me." I looked through the telescope and watched him, but something was horribly wrong.

"TOFFEE!" I yelled, I backed away and ran out the room leaving a broken man whos name I didn't even know.

* * *

 _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Warning this does have lemon features and your fucking welcome sargent I was hoping to hold out on this but Noooooo._

* * *

 _Marco POV_

We pulled up to the crash site weapons drawn ready to fire. "L answer us can you hear me?!" I hollered. All was heard was a grunt, I moved and looked through the window Toffee was gone and L had a large blade stuck in his chest and he was bleeding out and he was losing this fight fast.

"D grab his IFAK (Individual First Aid Kit), F help me drag him out. Fucking Toffee I knew that fucker couldn't be trusted!" I growled in anger. Looking at L's face as it grew pale and lifeless I grew even more angry as I knew this was my fault. "Sargent we got company!" G yelled as we saw a figure come from the trees. "Toffee you bas-" "I'm not Toffee in fact I'm sure he tricked you into believing that we where the bad guys." A sweet voice answered. It was her from the window, wow she looked more stunning up close.

"Let me help," she said as she blasted L with a pink ray that made his wound close and his blood disappear. "We need to leave now Toffee probably sent word to his monster friends and we cant stay here any longer we will be safe in my castle. Your friend will be treated well I promise you that. Come with me I know the way back I used to hunt here while my parents where away."

F raised his weapon aiming it at her, "How we can trust you? We are in unknown territory we don't know who to trust we had a guy nearly die so how will we know you wont do the same?" F asked, "Look we don't have time for this she is our only option so load up and lets go." I ordered. "You." I looked into her ocean blue eyes that made me blush a bit. "Me?" She pointed at herself, "Yes your rolling with us, Take front seat so you can guide us."

She turned red and reluctantly hopped in, she looked lost as hell which made it super cute trying to keep my cool I asked her, "So which way do we head?" "Through the tree line and there will be a road we can follow back home it will take awhile till we are safe." I laughed, "Buckle up then." "What's that?" She asked looking at me with her head slightly tilted.

A large monster his body scaly and rough, charged at us bearing his red claws. The woman jumped out aiming her wand at the thing I gently pushed her out of the way and pulled up my M4 and shot 2 rounds piercing the skin making it fall dead to the floor as it slide towards up and slowly stopping in front of us grabbing my knife I cut off a few scales and put it in my ammo pouch for a souvenir.

She had a bright red face holding onto her want tight her knees shacking she slowly got back into the Humvee without another word. I smiled she looked so adorable my pants where 2 sizes to big yet they began to feel tight around my crotch, and my boys noticed. "Keep it in sergeant we got a man losing his life here!" "Right!" I answered jumping into the driver seat and turning the switch and drove off.

I noticed she was looking at me intensely, "Uh I make a right up here?" She nodded. I looked at her, and man her eyes had stars all over them I smiled and she smiled back warmly. "CASTLE!" yelled D snapping us out of our lovers stare. "Wait here." She ordered. She stepped in front of the Humvee a bright light shown as we saw a huge dome around the entire kingdom and she opened up a small entrance just big enough to let us in.

She walked in signaling us to follow we drove slowly into the entrance and people noticed us and the big 777 we where packing behind us. She got back in as she waved to her townsfolk as they looked on in awe and worry seeing something so intimidating so close up. "So where are the warnicorns that pull this carriage? And what's that thingy in the back do?" She asked her eyes full of wonder and excitement.

"Sorry I'll answer that later we got to get L checked up if you please." I pleaded, "Oh him his fine look." She pointed as L was slowly getting up with a tired look on his face. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, "L buddy your alive!" D yelped in happiness, as the rest of us cheered in pure relief.

"How did you?!" I asked but all I got was a her smile as her introduced herself, "I'm Star Butterfly, I'm a magical princess and this is my kingdom welcome."

I blushed hard as she was just so amazing to look at were we where going after forcing my eyes on the road we finally arrived to her castle I ordered my guys to stay with L until we can get a full report on his condition. "Star can you take me to the throne room so I can meet the king and queen. We need some information on this place and how to get back to our world if the need ever arises."

"Of course! Come on follow me I'll take you to mom and dad." She answered cheerfully. Before we even went to meet their parents Star grabbed my hand and pulled into a her room.

She kissed me with such passion and she had no intention of letting up. Confused I wanted to break it, but something felt so right that I returned it with no hesitation. I heard her moan my name, "Hm I haven't heard that name in along time." I whispered in her ear, "Your mine now mister." She moaned "Yes my princess."

Things got heated quick my helmet was unclipped and on the floor my Kevlar was next hitting the ground with a loud thud, my gloves, my jacket and my undershirt where all off leaving me bear chested. Leaving her enjoying the site of my body her eyes grew 2 times their normal size as she traced my scares and my muscles with her fingers sending chills down my spin. A small groan left my lips as she licked my body making my legs weak.

"Fuck." I mumbled, "Sh my king and let your queen make you feel good." She cooed, I smiled and picked her up laying her down on the bed with me on top. "I'm a soldier it's no fun unless we all get some." I whispered in her ear. I unzipped her dress and took it off enjoying her body and feeling its silky soft smoothness. Running my hands down her thighs feeling her plump ass. "I want you Star." I said lustfully looking deep into her eyes. "I need you Marco." She said returning my feelings.

Taking off my pants and pulling off my boots I slowly toke off her bra and panties showing me her pure untainted body. "I've saved myself for you Marco. I've waited for this." I had no idea what she was talking about but all I knew was she waited long enough and if she wants me then she can get me.

I lowered my head and began licking her womanhood as she moaned deeply making me even more erect and unable to control myself any longer. I positioned myself at her entrance, "Are you ready Star" I asked in almost a whisper tone. "Yes my king make me yours forever." She said lustfully as she grabbed my head and forcing our lips to meet. I thrusted deep into her giving her immense pain I broke the kiss seeing her tears run down her face I wiped them away and tried not to move.

"Its okay my king please continue." She said eyes still full of pain, "No not till my queen is ready." She smiled and toke my hand as our fingers interlocked "You really are the man of my dreams Marco." "And your the woman of my dreams Star." I continued began to move my hips as her red face turned even more red as she began to feel pleasure in each thrust.

Her legs wrapped around me as my thrust became faster and harder. "Marco please don't stop, ah right there yes!" she moaned louder and louder "Star I cant hold out any longer!" I groaned out at the amazing feeling that was engulfing my senses and I can tell she was feeling way better than I ever was her legs twitching at the sheer pleasure her breathing shallow and quick her face blood red.

"Star, ah Star I'm!" "Please give it to me I want to be yours forever!" She begged, with that I unleashed my seed inside her. Little did we know we had hateful eyes watching us the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Marco POV_

I was panting feeling my body becoming overcome with sheer pleasure. "Hey big guy want to go for another round?" Star cooed out. I chucked, "Can you handle it?" I asked, she frowned as a playful smile formed on her lips.

"Its not that big." She giggled, I felt my pride take a hit and that's the one thing that pissed me off. "Oh really?!" I questioned as I picked her up with ease kissing her neck and giving her booty a firm squeeze. "Aw big man got mad?" She teased adding fuel to my anger.

"Your getting the whole thing next time for being a tease young lady." I laughed, "Oh theres more?" she asked giggling. I felt myself get hard and had an evil smile as she began to laugh and I saw my opening I shoved my full length into her mouth causing her eyes to open wide and she placed both of her hands on my thighs trying to push me away I grabbed her head and pushed her down to take more and more.

I reluctantly let go as she began to cough and eyes full of tears, "Fuck give a girl a warning." She complained, "I told you theres more." I laughed. "I can handle it watch me!" She exclaimed dead set on taming the beast that was looking at her. She let out a small gulp and grabbed my man meat. "Careful princess." I mocked, she frowned and squeezed it hard causing me to wince in pain a small smile formed soon after.

I'll show her not to mess with me I smirked.

 _Star POV  
_

Fuck! I think I bit off more than I can chew, well in this case more than I can fit. Maybe if I apologize he wont make me do this, no, no I have to do this or else it will hurt my pride as a warrior princess I can do anything. I fought off monsters and all I gotta do is beat this monster.

I looked up to him as he had this adorable smirk, then he mockingly said, "Careful princess." That ticked me off so I squeezed his member hard making him wince in pain seeing that made me feel a small victory grin come to me.

Just then I heard a crack in a door Marco heard it as well I saw him jump into action and man, "Dat ass." I said a little to loud causing me to cover my mouth and blush in embarrassment. He looked back with a big grin, "Thanks" he laughed. Marco grabbed what looked like a black bent metal object and pointed it at my closet. I grabbed my wand and stood behind him with my covers over me.

"Come out with your hands up and I wont blow your head off." Marco ordered, "Fuck your hot." I said again way to loud. This time he didn't turn he kept his eyes locked on the door waiting for the intruder to come out. Its like a switch was flipped and his dead set on catching whoever or whatever is behind the door.

"How could you." A familiar voice said, "You tainted the princess. For that you will die!" It was the servant guy whos name I still cant remember for the life of me, but it was what he had that scared me. He had a 7 inch blade I was scared seeing him charge at Marco.

 _Marco POV_

Crap I don't think I can kill this guy. Well if the goal is to take him down that should be easy enough. He swung for my face, pretty predictable I used the butt of my pistol to block the blade and delivered a knee to his stomach.

He stepped back and charged again this time aiming for my stomach I grabbed his wrist and his the top of his head with the barrel of the pistol, then wrapping my arms around his neck applying as much pressure as I could careful not to apply to much as to not snap his neck.

Using the momentum of my movements I kicked his legs together making him lose his balance and then slamming him to the floor. As soon as his head hit the blade fell out of his hands. Star was standing in awe at my combat abilities.

"Sorry was this guy important?" I asked, "No." she said her eyes locked into mine as she tackled me and kissed me deeply. "Wait I need to do something before we can move on from here." I said, she got off and nodded her head. I grabbed some zipties that I always keep in my cargo pocket and tied this guy up before I went back to the heated princess. 

* * *

_I'm back and still the same shitty writer I was from before. Thanks for the support and the reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Marco POV

She signaled me to come to her, her eyes lustful and needy as she begged for me. Being the gentlemen I am I didn't show any signs of rejecting her, her blue eyes outlining every inch of me and my erect member. "Mister you are something else." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Is that good my princess?" I asked with a small grin, "Its perfect finally someone I can love and still be myself not having to hold the title of princess and just be Star." She said, her eyes locked on mine and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Weird I don't even know you that well yet I feel like I was meant to be here with you." I said planting a small kiss on her lips making her blush. "So round 2 my princess?" I asked slyly, "better give me your all this time." She teased.

"Don't worry about that." I answered nibbling on her ear lobe making her tighten legs closing the distance between us. As our bodies got closer nearly a smooth melody began to play in the background as if the angels themselves where playing a song of joy. Until I heard the guitar that's when I realized it was Free Bird and it had just hit me that one of my guys was near death and I got side tracked by this beautiful girl.

Star frowned seeing the change of my expression. "Again?" She signed. I smiled, "Sorry I just remember that L was dying when we got here, and then this happened." "But did you like it?" She asked holding her knees looking away blushing.

"I loved it and don't give me that look Star. I'll be back soon." I kissed her lips as she returned the kiss and smiled. "Why am I so in love with you?" I asked, she giggled, "I'm a magical princess from another dimension you dork."

BAH here I come, thinking to myself laughing at my own terrible joke. I grabbed my clothes and got back into my heavy battle rattle giving her a look as she was dressed up and her hair messed up and standing up in random places. I pointed at her hair trying to hold back my laughter. She looked into her mirror and jumped seeing how she was about to leave her room looking like hammered shit.

"So what do we do about this guy?" I pointed to the unconscious servant boy. "Hm." She thought deeply and a small evil grin came to her perfect light skin face. "Guards! GUARDS!" she yelled taking in deep breaths to try to yell louder than the previous time.

I stood there with my ACH in my hand confused not following her plan. Soon a large group of buff men came into the room swords drawn, "What's wrong princess Butterfly?!" One of them asked. They saw me and tried to restrain me.

One of them tried to grab my arm I quickly hit him over the head with my ACH knocking him out in one blow. "NOT HIM!" Star yelled pointing to the servant, "HIM!"

"My apologies princess." replied one of the guards grabbing his know knocked out friend and the servant boy along with him. "What do you want us to do with him princess?" Asked one of the guards, "Well he broke into my room and tried to hurt one of our very important so whatever you see fits the crime.

"Yes princess." The guards left me and the still heated princess alone, "Ahem, so uh can I go and talk to the king and queen now?" I asked feeling an awkward silence fall between the both of us. "Right, right, of course come and follow me I'll lead you the right way this time." She laughed grabbing my hand and leading me down a labyrinth of hallways and corridors.

Damn how the hell do you not get lost in this huge place. Plus I forgot about my guys to, damn I'm really gonna get it from D later when I find him. I just hope L makes it he looked fine but still I don't know what to make of the whole situation.

But it seems clear that I got myself in a whole new situation. How the hell am I gonna explain that I just had sex with a princess of a kingdom we just found and now I'm supposed to meet her parents like nothing happened!? "Here we are!" Star exclaimed as the 2 huge doors stood right infront of me.

Star opened the door still holding my hand, "MOM, DAD I MIGHT BE PREGNATE WITH MY DREAM BOYS BABIES!" she exclaimed, my face turned pale, and the only thing going through my head, fuck.

Well I'm gonna die if not by her father than by the guards, if not by them than the town and if not the town than my section. "STAR WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, "Relax young warrior we knew about this whole situation all along. Although I disapprove," the king popping his knuckles with a pulsing vein forming on his head, "we let her go through with it cause we see you will be fit to be the next king of our fair kingdom." "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" I asked mouth hung open.

The queen cleared her throat and began, "We knew you would be coming. It was only a matter of time before you showed up. Star has been in love with you for some time rejecting royal blood in favor of you, and to be honest" the queen had a slight blush, "I don't blame her." "Ahem" the king butted in.

"Right of course dear. We figured the only way to prove your worth to us of course is by slaying a monster by the name of Toffee do this and we will give you our blessing to marry our daughter fail to do so and we will have you killed for impregnating our daughter with your unroyal blood."

"Well I-" I was cut off by the king, "This is a one sided conversation young man, we will not listen to anything you have to say. We talk you listen that's your role here do you understand?" He spoke his voice fueled by rage and hate towards me.

"Now do you have any questions or concerns?" He asked, "Yes I do actually" "Well you better ask someone who will listen cause I will not." He answered. Star still smiling whispered, "He likes you!" God damn it, its like dealing with my chain of command all over again.

"What are your questions?" The queen asked seeing as her husband was gonna be of no help to the situation what so ever. "Toffee, I meet him he was trusted by my government and he betrayed us nearly killing one of my men. Do you have any information and resources we can use to try get this guy?"

" Yes everything you need will be handled by Star, she will guide you through our lands, but she will in no way assist you when fighting Toffee. Your men can help you if you so wish them to be put in harms way as well that choice is entirely yours."

"Thank you, your highness." I bowed down to them and signaled Star to come along she gladly grabbed my arm snuggling me with a big grin leading me to the medical center where my men where waiting for me. Well here we go again, same old shit again.

* * *

 _So far I'm doing alright by the reviews I'm getting seems a lot of you enjoy the story I'll try to stay on my game I should be able to post a bit more now that I have a 4 day weekend coming up. Again thank you for your support without it I would have just quit but I don't wanna disappoint. I do that on a daily basis here already._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Marco POV

"Star can you take me to the medical hall? I need to discuss some important matters with my guys before we head off and kill this guy, thing, it?" I didn't know what to make of the whole situation at hand. I'm from earth we don't have monsters or me impregnating a princess hell the only thing I would jizz in would be a sock not royalty!

"Sure thing my king, right this way." She grabbed my hand and once again through the maze of hallways we went. "Jesus how do you not get lost in this big place?" I asked, "I've only lived her all my life so I don't know magic I guess?" Star answered oozing sarcasm, "Sorry I asked." I smiled rubbing the back of my head realizing how stupid it was to ask that.

Our walk was quiet and long, taking in the view that the kingdom had to offer. "Chief!" I looked to see who called me by my title, it was D, "Chief!" he called out again this time waving his had to me. "D, whats the status? Do we have any info on L's condition?" "Negative, where the hell have you been?" "I've been," I looked at Star with a small blush, "Attending to other matters."

D let out a sigh, "Christ man we have a dying kid who had a hole in his chest and you go filling one" I turned red seeing how I was called out by my right hand man. "Look chief we got word of who that guy really was hi-" Star cut him off, "He was once a leader of a large group of monsters who tried to take down my kingdom we are technically at war with them. Reason being its only technical is cause we have a magic barrier that keeps them out."

"So anything foreign has to be let in?" I asked, "Yes exactly nobody is allowed in or out without royal approval by the queen." She added, "Wait what about the king?" I asked, "Well the king does not hold any magic abilities like me and my mom do. My dad is... more like a place holder rather than an actual contributor, but he is a hell of a warrior he does come from a royal warrior kingdom after all." Star explained.

"Ah so I'm going to guess your Star Butterfly princess of Mewni?" Asked D, "Yes how did you know the name of the kingdom?" Star asked tilting her head slightly, "I ask around unlike chief when I want info I get it fast." D was always reliable he always toke charge when I was out and man did he get things done.

If it wasn't for my rank I'm sure he would have been section chief. "Nice, I like your attitude. You already know me, but let me introduce myself anyway. I'm Star Butterfly future queen of Mewni and possible mother of this handsome mans baby."

D's mouth dropped, "WHAT THE FUCK CHEIF?! DUDE! WHY DID YOU NOT PULL OUT?! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS, THIS IS WHY WE HAVE SAFTY STAND DOWNS!" D shouted. I rubbed the back of my neck with a small grin on my face, "But D the BAH." I giggled, "Fucking shitbag chief." He chuckled.

Star was biting her wand during the whole ordeal and giggling at how I was getting introuble with my crew mate. "Oh right I forgot, where is the rest of your men Marco?" "I sent them to rest up with L in his room I stayed here waiting for chief to come back." D answered.

"D get some rest we got another mission handed to us, so I need the crew to be ready and set in the morning." I instructed, "Roger chief. No more funny business please we just got here we don't want to pull off what happened in Kuwait again."

I chuckled at the memory, F met a native and he didn't know that she was married so lets just say F was about to get his ass hung if it wasn't for us blowing up the village due to them harboring the enemy.

"Hey big daddy wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Star whispered in my ear seductively, "Sorry honey, but I need to load up for this mission." I said nibbling on her ear lobe making her melt in my arms. "Aw come on please just for one night please." Star begged, her eyes big and making her lip quiver ever so adorable.

"Fine." I chuckled I just couldn't say no to her, she's just to precious to refuse. Plus sleeping on an actual bed sounds way better than a sleeping bag. "Wait can my guys get room to at least?" I asked remembering that I know have some pull here.

"Duh I already have some guards escorting them into their rooms as we speak. Sadly that's all we are doing." Star said resting her head on my chest playing with the ammo pouch that was near my lower torso. I let out a sigh, "Man, why cant I get enough of you Butterfly?" I asked.

"Cause you love me mister Marco." Star answered kissing my cheek grabbing my hand, "Come on lets go to bed I'm pretty worn out from today." She giggled

 _Later that night in the dungeon_

My princess, she was supposed to be mine. I know her more than anyone in this damn kingdom. It should have been me making love to her, ME! Not that stranger, when I get out of here I'm going to kill him and everyone else that came with him. Then, then she will love me she has to love me I will teach her to love me. Even if it means hurting her she will know later on that I'm only doing it cause I love her.

Yes, yes of course everything takes time and love is one of those things she will be mine and we will be happy as king and queen of Mewni! Nothing will ever come between us and nobody can ever rip us apart I will make sure of it starting off with you, Marco!

You will learn nobody ever crosses me. You will learn what happens when you cross her faithful servant Jackal. You got lucky the 1st time Marco but I will have your head presented to the king and he will love me for sure. The head of the man who violated our fair princess. Yes, yes soon Marco, soon.

* * *

 _So like I had like no fucking names for this character if you think you have a better name by all means PM me or just drop it in a review either way I'll try to make it happen._


	9. Chapter 9

The fans have spoken more lemons and spicy chapters. I didn't think this story was gonna do well but its doing well for most of the crap I've written to far thank you all again for the support.

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

Star POV

"Pst, hey are you awake handsome?" I poked Marco's face seeing him groan as his eyes slowly opened. "Que paso mi amor"? He asked me in some language I never heard before, but not gonna lie I found it kinda hot. "Yes?" I answered holding him by the collar of his tan t-shirt.

He smiled and translated, "I'm sorry I asked, what happened my love." I felt my face grow a little hot hearing him call me 'his love'. "Oh nothing dear I just wanted you to spoil me with your love, and babies to." I hummed. "Can I shower first? I haven't showered since the day before yesterday." "That's a good idea soldier boy lets do it in the shower?" I whispered in his ear.

I picked me up bridal style feeling his muscles flexed as he kept me in his arms I felt so safe and warm and I felt myself melt in his embrace. "Screw the shower I wanna stay here" I exclaimed holding to his collar again snuggling against his chest. His heart was beating pretty fast I looked up to see his eyes locked onto mine he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

He lifted me up higher until our lips met I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered my legs to let me stand on my own. Before my feet even touched the ground I wrapped my legs around his hips tightening my grip on his hips bringing our bodies so close we could feel the heat coming off our bodies.

I want more of him, I want all that he has to offer and more. I felt his hands grab on to my rear and lift my soft blue night dress his hands rough and calluses it amazing on my soft skin being ravaged by such a warrior of his caliber I was losing my mind.

I felt him walk forward and he broke the kiss saying, "Come on lets get clean my dirty princess." He chuckled, "Better watch what you say to me or else I'll have you thrown in the dungeon to." I answered holding the sides on his face with both hands as I planted a few more kisses on his spicy lips.

He toke off my clothes without missing a beat, me on the other hand I struggled I never seen a uniform like his before. "Need help princessa?" He asked grinning, I kissed him forcefully, "No I got this!" I answered more determined than ever. "I will get these pants off even if it kills me!" I proclaimed proudly.

"Just don't actually get yourself killed Star." He answered, just as he laughed he felt a cool breeze as his pants and boxers fell to the floor sending a shiver down his spin and shake slightly. "Got it." I giggled seeing his reaction was priceless.

Opening the door the actual washroom all I heard was him gasping, "Woah. Nice place." My washroom was a bright shade of pink and a caved in ceiling making the room look even bigger. There was a large staircase leading downward to the bathtub itself and statues of Mewiman gods and demi gods, and statues warnicorns spitting water into the tub.

I toke his hand leading him into the warm water I entered slowly to let my body adjust, I felt him let go of my hand I turned to see him jump in yelling, "CANNONBALL!" Just them a rush of warm water hit me drenching me, my hair got soaked and covered my face.

I let out a soft groan I felt a familiar hand pull aside my hair from my face seeing his wet face and warm smile made me blush bright red. "Get away, I'm mad at you and that smile is making it hard to stay mad at you." I pouted and turned away from him.

"That's fine with me." He said as he laid his hands on my hips and gently pushed me forward. I felt his hard member push against my entrance I gasped as he slowly went in making me bit my lip and I let out a loud moan. "T-that's n-no fair M-Marco you cant just-" He pushed the rest of his length inside making me moan louder and my legs went lip I feel to my knees holding one of the steps trying to keep my head above the rising water.

"I never play fair Estrella Butterfly." He whispered in my ear making me melt. My body began to move on its own meeting with Marco's thrust making a loud clapping noise as we continued making love. He began to spank me and pulled my hair making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I loved it all so much I didn't want it stop.

"Star?" My mom called as she opened the door "MOM!?" I answered loudly, "Shit, Marco hide now!" I whispered, "Roger" He answered and went underwater.

"Star Butterfly that man is here isn't he?" My mom looked pretty mad then again that's how she always looked. "What, no mom his not here. LOok" I slapped my mouth shut. Fucking Marco he was licking my womanhood I felt a finger go in and I bite my lip and closed my eyes slightly I pushed his head away only for him to hold my hands.

I tighten my legs around his head as tightly as I could but he was way to strong and he broke free continuing his assault on my womanhood eating it as if his life depended on it. "Star." My moms voice soft now, "Yes Mommy?" I was trying to sound normal and was failing hard. "Mind if... I join you?" She asked.

My eyes widen with shock. "WHAAA!?" Marco yelled coming up for air. "MOM HIS MY TURKEY DINNER YOU HAVE DAD GO BANG HIM!" I yelled, "Star come on share with your mommy." "NO." Me and Marco shouted at the same time.

"Rude." Mom said as she walked out of the washroom leaving me and Marco in a very awkward silence.

* * *

 _After a few beers and pizza I came up with this. Well most of it was what happened while I was in highschool and the rest was improvised I'm not telling which is which cause that would ruin the surprise. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hasta luego amigos_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Marco POV

"So uh... has your family always been this... open?" I asked Star who was blushing and covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment. "No, just she likes you to. That device and your picture, ugh" She said flustered.

"What device?" I asked, "The black rectangle thingy that has a picture of you in a different uniform, longer hair, and surrounded by kids." She answered lowering her head into the water. What device? The only thing I can think of... "Ohhh my old phone? Yeah I'm pretty sure you mean that cause that picture brings back memories of my old karate instructor days." I laughed

"Ugh, shutup Marco I'm embarrassed enough as it is I don't need to sound like a creep next." She sat on one of the steps and hugged her knees looking down. I laughed and sat down next to her, "Mi amor, I'm hooked on a feeling and I'm high on believing that your in love with me. Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you." I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips.

She grabbed my semi hard member. "Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on." I whispered in her ear, "Your to good to me Marco." Star giggled as she began to stroke my member.

I pick her up with ease she wrapped her legs around my waist as I gave her a light spank making her giggle as she licked my ear making me shiver and move away. That was a mistake she caught on and wrapped her arms around my neck and nibble on my ear lobe making me moan and close my eyes due to the sheer pleasure that was flooding my body.

"I'm n-not losing t-this fight." I murmured softly enough to where she couldn't hear me. I found her entrance and rammed my full length inside of her again making her bite down on my ear drawing blood. "I'm so sorry babe!" She yelped, "For what? That little bite mark? I like it, that proves that I am yours." I answered lustfully as I licked her collar bone making her shutter again.

"M-M-Marco your an animal." She moaned as I bit down on her left breast leaving a purple bite mark on her pure vanilla skin. Her back arched as I continued to ram inside her, she couldn't contain herself anymore. Her body began to twitch and shake.

She hugged me and dug her nails inside of my back and clawed it making me groan in delight. "Marco please don't stop!" She begged, I spanked her again. "Harder." She pleaded using my dominate hand I began to spank her harder and harder until her pale skin was bright red.

Her breathing became shallow and fast as she kept moaning, and twitching from sheer pleasure until one last thrust I gave her body went limp as she had the biggest orgasm of her royal life ever. She looked at me with her eyes dimly lit, "No fair you didn't finish." She faintly said, "I can fix that baby girl." I chuckled

I continued to thrust inside her making her moan again this time a lot less louder as her body was loose as hell now. "M-Marco p-please hurry up t-this-" She gasped as my member hit her sweet spot and made her eyes roll back.

"Star. I'm gonna." I warned her as she nodded her head approving as I kissed her deeply as I shot my load inside her again filling her up making her twitch again and moan inside my mouth as she enjoyed the feeling of being filled up by my seed.

Jackal POV

I need way out of here so I can get my hands on that Marco person. I heard a thud outside of my door and in came a lizard man in a 3 piece suite, Toffee. "What do you want lizard?" I hissed, "Easy now, I want what you want. The death of the foreigner and his pals who dare to invade our world."

"Weird how our motives line right up. Excuse me if I call bullshit on that lizard." I chuckled, "I could leave you here or you could come work for me to get those invaders and you can win the heart of the fair princess Butterfly. What do you say?" He asked.

"Well looking at my situation it seems like I have no other choice here do I? I will work with you on the condition that you spare the kingdom and the princess do what you want with everyone else but you will leave the princess and my kingdom out of this." I warned, "You have my word they will be spared." His answer emotionless and cold.

He cut the chains releasing me, "Here drink this." Toffee ordered, "What is it?" I asked.

"It will grant you the ability to regenerate like me and it will double your normal strength, you will need it Mewmans are weak without magic. So I'm doing you a favor you are of no use to me without some sort of redeeming factor." He answered, "Now drink it."

I looked at the small vial full of green ooze and popped it open, "For the princess." I whispered as I drank it down feeling the ooze slowly go down my throat burning as it slowly went down. I dropped the vial and fell to my knees it burned so much it felt like a flame was burning in my stomach and glass was cutting the inside of my throat.

"What did you do to me?" I groaned, "I made you stronger your welcome." Toffee said as he walked towards me and grabbed my weak body and carried me out of the dungeon and through an underground passage that lead to the dark forest.

I blacked out and woke up in a small room. The walls painted in what looked like blood and the air smelled like decaying bodies.

"Ah good your awake anymore time and I would have killed you and leave here to rot with the rest of them." Toffee said casually

"Huh?" I questioned I looked and saw a pile of mewman bodies making me nearly throw up on myself. "What the hell is this? Explain lizard!" I yelled my eyes tearing up from nearly throwing up. "You think your the only one who wanted the heart of the princess? But you are the first one to survive drinking the serum so give yourself credit for that. Maybe you will be of some use to me after all." He answered looking at me with a small smile.

"Welcome aboard Heckal." "Its Jackal!" I shouted, "Yeah whatever, anyway we have completed the first step to winning the princess heat. Now all you need to do is follow my every order and we will be rid of the invaders, this Marco fellow along with them." Toffee announced, I hate to admit it but I'm excited for this new found partnership.

"So whats the first step lizard?" I asked wincing in pain from the tonic that left a small burning sensation in my stomach. "They will more than likely send those invaders to us so we prepare to hit them first. I killed one so they will be blinded by rage and a blind opponent is fair easier to kill than one that thinks rationally." He explained

"So pretty much lay and wait until they fall into our hands?" I asked, "Exactly." Toffee answered.

Marco I'm going to end you with my own two hands.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Marco opened his eyes seeing a beautiful blonde princess happily asleep snuggled against his chest. He slowly got up and walked out of the room and walked down the enormous corridor failing to realize he was bare chested. A female servant bumped into him.

"Oh I-" She stopped and began to stare at the young soldiers body as she began to blush and slightly drool. "Uh my eyes are up here." Marco chuckled, "R-Right I'm sorry master Marco forgive me." She begged.

"Woah Master Marco? I'm just Marco. I'm not royal just a soldier." He chuckled, "But have you seen my gun crew?" Marco asked quickly changing the subject. "Oh you mean the rest of your men? Yes they are in the medical hall. Its just down this hallway." She pointed, "Thank you so much." Marco said waving to her as he began to walk the hallway.

'Man this place feels like home for some reason. I feel like I belong here more than I do on Earth. Here I have a clean slate and no problems to drown in cheap booze and failed over doses.' He thought, "Excuse me master Marco, you will need to put on some clothes on." A deep voice said, "Huh, what I do... not have clothes on." Marco yelped as he covered his chest.

"Christ chief your hopeless." D said throwing him a tan T-shirt. "Ah thanks D what would I do without you?" Marco sighed, "you would be fired and kicked out of the army. But hey whatever man." D nonchalantly said sipping water from his canteen.

Marco groaned at how right D was, "Hows L holding up? Any changes on his condition at all?" "Well if you where here instead of screwing the princess you would know that we lost him. Whatever that lizard did to him fucked his insides. His gone chief." D said looking at his empty canteen.

I stood in silence as I sat down next to D. I felt tears building up in my eyes, "He was just a fucking kid. Damn it!" Marco yelled as he buried his face in his hands. "Yeah he was. Look chief I don't know about you, but we want to go home. My contract is about to expire and I miss my wife. I'm sorry chief but I ordered the rest of the crew to go on home." D said not even looking at Marco.

"What?! You sent the crew home without my consent?!" Marco yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? We have a mission to complete!" D looked at Marco with cold eyes. "No chief you do. We are just along for the ride. We lost L a few days ago we couldent find you to inform you. Your radio was off your the one whos integrating with this kingdom! We are the ones who are carrying out the mission while you screw with the princess!"

Marco stood silent again, "Chief I didn't want to lose any more guys especially out here in a land where we don't belong. I stayed behind to break the news to you. I'm taking my leave along with them. Goodbye chief, we left the howitzer here for your mission so your not totally fucked. Enjoy it here chief this place really suites you." D smiled as a servant opened a portal as D stepped inside. D turned and gave one last smile to his former chief as the portal closed behind him.

"Honey" Marco turned around seeing Star with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry this is all my fault." Tears streaming down her face as she tried to keep her cool. "No Star, its mine I didn't follow my creed. I lost sight of my men, and I didn't place of them on my priority list. D was right if it wasn't for him I would have been fired and kicked out of the army." Marco walked up to her as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Tears continued to fall as they both embraced each other, "What will you do now Marco?" Star asked looking up at him with worry in her eyes, "Are you going after them?"

"No, I'm going to finish my mission and become your king. My soldiers know that this is where I belong they can replace me easily." Marco said kissing her forehead gently. Star's eyes lit up with joy as she cried even more with tears of joy and happiness. "I promise I will end Toffee and rule this kingdom with you."


End file.
